


Wonders of Wax

by Smushed



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bullying, First Time, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Teaching, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unsafe Wax Play, Voyeurism, Wax Play, mention of burns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 00:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17274107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smushed/pseuds/Smushed
Summary: Glasses Morty wants to surprise Slick with a special gift. During still of the night, in the dorms of the Morty Academy, their antics go horribly wrong, and when things go awry, the two must, to their dismay, consult Sir Sanchez for some solutions.





	Wonders of Wax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R1ckS1nchez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R1ckS1nchez/gifts).



> Here is my secret santa for r1cks1nchez! <3

“No! Not like that, Christ Morty, you're really taking advantage of your youth, if you carried on doing that y- _ UOGH _ -ou're gonna injure yourself. Try again and  _ take your time _ . You're supposed to be enjoying this, not rushing through to get the end result, got it?”

Glasses Morty was poised over Slick, when he did this the  _ first _ time it was nerve wracking, doing this _ again _ in front of the Professor was making him much more self conscious. 

“Do- I-I mean, Professor-” Specs stammered.

"In this space it's Sir Sanchez.”

“Do I have to start here… Sir?” Glasses Morty swallowed. “I-I thought you were just showing us, y’know, how to-  _ Ow! _ ” Specs glanced down to see where he had been pinched and only then did he properly see Slick’s expression, he was panting, eyes lit with excitement and rosy along any part of flesh that would allow it. Slick was giving that look that a long time married couple would give that screamed without any words  _ ‘don't you dare ruin a good thing’.  _ Oh. 

“If you were paying attention to your partner,  _ M-UUGH-Morty _ , you would see that he's really,  _ really _ enjoying this.” Sir Sanchez smiled beneath his steepled fingers. “Try again.”

Glasses Morty glanced over at the Professor properly, who was sat in a chair facing the bed he and Slick were on. Morty caught that glint in his eyes, it matched the smile that pinched the corner of his mouth, he worried for a moment that maybe he was going to laugh at him. Something about the way one leg was crossed over at the knee to hide his groin, and the way those long fingers covered their teacher’s lips, along with his  _ demeanor,  _ told Specs that just maybe he was getting into it, too. 

He adjusted his glasses and started again, palming clumsily over Slick’s body, up his sides and neck, his movements were awkward and stunted, but at least he wasn't just diving in head first with candle wax again. It was just hard because their nakedness felt highlighted more than ever before, as though Sir Sanchez's eyes were a spotlight of cool breeze, his flesh goose pimple beneath it. 

“Slower, smoother! You think he’s smuggling something, Glasses? Why are you patting him down like a stop and search?”

“Uhh--” Specs flinched his hands away and tried again. “I haven’t ever- I mean this…” Once the teen’s voice trailed off, Professor Rick sighed, rolling his eyes as his long legs pushed himself off the chair. 

“Here, let me show you. You can’t just go dripping scalding hot wax without getting riled up hotter than the wax you’re pouring.” The Professor ushered the Mortys to make room for him on the bed with a shoo of his hands, he sat with his back against the headboard and legs out straight. He tilted his head to gesture for Slick to climb into his lap, which the teen did with no hesitation. 

“Although you’re both in trouble, you did such a good job coming to me after you fucked up, I'm so proud of you for knowing what to do. Which is  _ why _ I'm gonna take my time and teach you how to do it right, that's my reward for good little Mortys.”

Slick blushed as the Professor lifted his chin with his index finger. He smiled as he made eye contact.

“So, what's your endgame, huh? Did you set out your plan for this?” Professor Rick asked, as Slick sat on his thighs. “Judging by the severity of your burns that I healed up for you, I'd take that as a solid  _ no.” _

Slick tried to concentrate on what the Professor was saying, but with his naked body on his teacher's lap, he struggled immensely. He folded his arms over his rosy chest.

“Oh, Jesus Christ, no wonder-” Professor Rick pinched the bridge of his nose for a second and then continued. “No wonder you're both blindly fumbling in the dark. Listen, Mortys aren't exactly known for their excellent communication skills, you either bottle it all up until you snap  _ or  _ you’re so damn nervous that you say everything is  _ fine _ when  _ it isn't _ . You both jumped into this without talking and look what happened. So here's the thing, don't do it again and  _ no _ surprises with this shit. This rule is  _ so important _ right now. Are you both listening?”

The Mortys were intently giving Sir Sanchez their best attempt at eager eye contact, it was rare to get him outside of class like this and even more rare was the undivided attention of one on one tutoring. 

“Sure, I teach you in class about not being a massive pain in your Rick's ass, and you may think that I'm contradicting myself right now, but you  _ have _ to talk,  _ a lot, _ communicate, especially if you're getting into off the grid shit like this. And communicating doesn't have to necessarily be words. And you have to be thorough, okay? Ask questions if you need to, express what you want and more importantly don't be scared to say that that's what you  _ don't _ want. Capiche?” 

Both Mortys nodded. 

“Alright.” The smirk returned to Sir Sanchez's face. “Before we start, Here's some advice even Tall Morty would get: use the basic safeguard words for sex. Green, yellow and red. Do I need to explain that? Green is fine. Yellow, rethink what you just did,  _ red _ is an  _ immediate _ stop. I'm gonna start touching you now, Slick, that okay?” The teen who had been uncharacteristically quiet this whole interaction kept it up with an affirmative nod. “Use your words! What did I say about communicating?”

“Oh…” Slick fidgeted for a second before he gathered his bearings. This was too hot for a Morty to handle. “I-I want you t-to touch me, Sir.” Slick licked his lips and Glasses could see he was vibrating with nervous excitement, a pang of jealousy sprouted in his belly at the sight.

This was supposed to be a gift for Slick. Specs had spent an embarrassingly long time planning it out. His time with Slick wasn't supposed to go as badly as it did, and though he conveyed nonchalance externally, inside Specs had been wanting it for a while. Slick to himself. Specs supposed, with the severity of their injuries from earlier this evening, this was a necessity, the Professor wouldn’t allow them to hurt themselves like that again and an opportunity for one on one tutoring from the Professor would be seriously stupid to miss. 

When he went to Slick in the dorms earlier that night, he was adamant on making it  _ mean  _ something but Slick was practically begging him for an accident. 

The candle was supposed to be for sexy mood lighting. It added a nice warm glow to the room and that was  _ supposed _ to be it. Why didn't they just wear some cute underwear instead? 

_ “Please, Specs! Just try it, it’ll be fun, go on. Do it!” Slick held the candle up to Specs with the cutest smile on his face. “Please, babe?” He pouted playfully.  _

_ Specs faltered at the nickname, Slick had never called him anything like that before. He had a bad feeling about it, but how could he refuse? Slick looked so damn cute when he did that, and he wanted this to be good for him, so if this was what he wanted...? He watched the glint in Slick’s eye dance with the flicker of the candle flame and sighed with a small eye roll.  _

_ “Alright… O-only cause you asked so nice.” Specs lifted the candle with an unsteady hand, it had been burning for a while, he lit it before he started hyping himself up for Slick to arrive and now it was quite hot to the touch. Without realising, at the angle he held it, Specs accidentally tipped a trickle of wax onto his hand. The sudden burn was a shock, he yelped and almost dropped it but he caught it just before it landed on Slick, in doing so, the melted wax flicked violently off like paint and had splattered onto Slick’s pale torso like a flaming hot money shot. Slick shrieked and writhed, shoving Specs off him to try and get up. Specs fell backwards and spilt the wax on himself as well, and at last the candle blew out to leave them both in the dark as they spread the hot wax across their flesh in a panic.  _

_ “Holy fuck it still burns! Oh my God! I thought it was only supposed to hurt for a second?” Specs went to the main light switch and when he turned it on his eyes widened. “Uh… Slick. That looks pretty bad…”  _

_ “I look pretty bad! Fuck, Specs! Look at you!”  _

_ Both of their flesh around the thin smudged layers of wax was angry and red, when they tried to peel the wax off it was almost unbearable. It was no wonder the Professor took one look at them and reprimanded them the way he did, they were both embarrassed and deflated about the whole thing, that was, until the Professor treated them. Neither of the teens expected the tender love and care that their professor had as those long experienced hands rubbed Scientist Rick’s ointment into their skin, the smell of the cream reminded them of the lab when particularly clumsy Mortys burnt themselves on bunsen burners. _

_ “How, in the Citadel 7° tilt rotation, did you two fuck yourselves up this badly?” Rick murmured as he smoothed his palm across the fading burns on Spec’s belly, Spec's closed his eyes and shivered at the pleasant massage.  _

_ “W-w-we uh… We were trying to be… Kinky?” _

_ “You two definitely have some kinks you need to iron out in those cotton headed brains of yours, sit down so I can run your asses through Chapter One of ‘Getting Off for Dummies’ .” _

 

_ _____ _

 

“I'm gonna show Glasses over here how it's done. You watching carefully?” the Professor made solid eye contact with Specs for a moment and smiled before he lifted his knees without warning, and Slick, who was sat on his thighs- fell forward with a gasp and braced himself with his hands on Rick’s shoulders.

Rick bucked his hips up to pull Slick closer, the teen gripped the shoulders of his tutor tighter as his ass sat along Rick's clothed middle. The Professor had his knees up and his arms around Slick’s back, the teen was encased in a loose but purposeful embrace. 

“Every point of contact should sing independently with your partner, but weld together like a choir.” 

Glasses watched his teacher’s forearms as they encased Slick, his thoughts were taken into a daydream about the rumours of what the Professor played in the Flesh Curtains of his dimension. It was never confirmed, Morty could see now, with those forearms and the way his muscles and tendons flexed in a strong sync as he held Slick, it  _ must  _ have been the drums. He swallowed thickly as he was brought back when he watched his doppelganger moan and tremble with anticipation. 

Sir Sanchez held his hands on Slick’s thighs like bear claws before moving them up, Slick’s eyes fluttered closed at the feeling of fingernails gently gliding across his skin towards the center of his aching need. Professor Rick's hands didn't touch there, instead, his fingers lay flat as he held Slick’s hips and pushed his own pelvis upwards in a curling thrust, Slick crumpled forwards and rested his head on Sir Sanchez’s sternum as he felt their teacher's clothed cock hard through his trousers graze along the seam of his ass.

“Fuck…” Slick panted. 

“Have you never been with a Rick?” The Professor quirked a brow at how responsive Slick was, who shook his head before looking up through knitted brows. 

“I-I've been with  _ plenty  _ of Mortys!” Slick defended.

Glasses started to feel very small in his experience then, and his stomach did an unpleasant backflip at the thought of Slick with other Mortys, but they weren’t  _ exclusive,  _ they weren’t even together... He looked at their teacher, worried that maybe he was going to stop teaching them with the knowledge of how inexperienced they were.

“Hey, no judgements here. Just wo- _ OUGH- _ wondering what I'm working with, it's all good. There's no need to lie about your experiences, it's what got you both into this hot mess in the first place.” Professor Rick scanned Slick’s body as though planning his route before his eyes stopped on his dick. 

“Oh, Slick, you're gonna get pre seminal fluid on my shirt…” Professor Rick sighed as he watched Slick’s cock already weeping and trickling down his length. 

Without thinking, Specs leaned forward and with a tentative but firm action, licked from base to tip, swirling his tongue on the end as he collected the precome in his mouth. He leaned back as he swallowed it, tasting the salty bitterness that made his own cock swell harder. His heart was pounding with the way the Professor and Slick stared at him wide eyed. Slick was a few shades more crimson than before. Was the Professor blushing, too?

“Okay, so.” The Professor grabbed Slick’s chin, leaned down and kissed him with an open skilled mouth. Specs was gaping as he watched, wondering what that tasted like, how it felt, the Professor had half lidded eyes, analysing Slick as they kissed. Specs wondered if the smartest man in the multiverse was also the best kisser because Slick looked about ready to melt away. He needed to know just  _ how  _ the Professor was doing that. Their teacher seemed to be paying attention to every tiny reaction that Slick gave him, it was obvious that he was talented by all of his experiences. It looked as if the Professor was changing his tactic to fit his lover, and like all great teachers, he was a good learner, he had already taught himself how Slick loved it. The teen was quivering with desperation in his lap. 

Specs saw their wet tongues sliding into one another’s mouths, he palmed his own erection as he watched the heated make out with unabashed interest. Rick leaned slightly to the right and in a smooth motion produced a bottle of lubricant from his bedside drawer, he pulled away from the kiss with a satisfied smile as Slick followed his lips on an instinct to chase the source of his pleasure. 

“Another vital rule, you can never, and I mean  _ ever, _ have too much lube.” Specs hadn’t even considered lube, and he knew that what he was planning to do was pretty much impossible without it. They were much,  _ much  _ more unprepared than initially thought. Slick raised onto his knees and held Rick's thigh in anticipation as he watched the Professor coat his fingers. Slick was so turned on, he wanted to lay himself open for his tutor with illimitable submission. The Professor noticed this with a quirked brow. “And you can never have too much  _ patience. _ ” Slick whimpered at that and the Professor eased the teen with a chaste kiss on the mouth. 

“All in good time, Morty.” He moved his hand between Slick’s legs and gently traced his hole, Slick reacted and clung to his professor’s sleeves. “Relax, baby, that’s it. You’re doing great, Slick.” The gentle fingertip moved in a figure of eight, tracing the perineum and his hole to help him relax, the teen in his lap leaned forward to rest his head on the Professor’s shoulder for a moment, moaning into the fabric of his shirt. “Beautifully responsive, everyone’s favourite type of lover.”

Specs could see the moment the Professor pressed into Slick’s body because the younger back arched and his thighs began to quiver. 

“Thaaaat’s it.” The Professor was drinking in the view in his lap as the teen leaned back once more, bracing himself on the teacher’s raised knees. The light danced in the Professor’s eyes as he watched his own personal show, Specs needed to see. He shuffled up the bed to sit beside his teacher, leaning against the headboard to watch, Slick had his eyes closed as he slowly lowered himself onto Professor Rick’s middle finger, taking it how he wanted it. Specs was watching the digit disappear into the peach flesh of Slick’s ass, and the sound of his teacher’s gravelly voice was  _ right _ at the cuff of his ear.

“You don’t realise, none of you Mortys do.” Specs shivered, he daren’t look at Rick’s face. “You all think you’re ‘average’ or ‘boring’, you’re so self conscious, but I can tell you as a man who has seen most sights worth seeing in existence, as a  _ Rick _ , this- _ this _ is one of the most mesmerising things I’ve ever seen.” the Professor pushed his palm so it was flat against Slick’s perineum, finger as deep as it would go. Slick finally broke his silence with a long moan, his pelvis thrust outwards, cock jutting out as it wept once more. This time, the Professor grabbed Spec’s hand and placed it on Slick’s dick.   

“Green!” Slick gasped as Spec's hand curled up his length. 

_ “Good boy _ ,” The Professor praised in a cooing at Slick’s colour and added another finger as a reward. The sheer look of bliss on Slick’s face had both Specs Morty and the Professor entranced. This was what it was all about. Specs could move his hands around a cock the best way that all Mortys  _ loved _ . A firm press of his fingers around the length and a slight twist of the palm.

The Professor's voice was right beside Spec's ear again. “Let go of his cock for now while I show you something.” Specs did as he was told. “I'm going to talk you through where the prostate is. So, imagine it's behind your cock, and you're trying to press against it and massage while you're inside them.  _ Always _ watch your lover,  _ always _ take care, and curl your fingers, it may take a few tries, curl them and  _ juuuust  _ press  _ little circles--” _ The Professor held the small of Slick’s back and his palm pressed firmly against Slick’s perineum, those hypnotic tendons in the Professor's forearms working as he moved his fingers.

“Ahh!  _ AH, fuck, green! Green!”  _ Slick sang, grabbing their teacher's shirt with a white knuckle grip.

“Yeah, baby. You're so good for me, Slick. Do you think you could come like that?” 

The teen in his lap nodded vigorously, as though the Professor would do that for him if he nodded hard enough, only for it to achieve the opposite effect. The Professor withdrew his hand and kissed Slick on the corner of the mouth before patting him on the ass. 

“That's Glasses’ job,” The Professor winked at him. Specs wasn't sure what his cue was for, but he definitely knew what he  _ wanted  _ to do. He leaned forward and took the tip of Slick’s cock in his mouth, the salty precome made him moan, and Slick reached forwards to grab Specs shoulder. 

“Ahh, ah  _ fuck, fuck. I-I-I- ah!” _ Slick’s hand quivered on Specs shoulder and the teen had never been more turned on in his life at feeling and hearing how close Slick was. The Professor’s hand came to Specs’ hair and gently caressed his scalp, he didn't push, but it coaxed Morty to be brave and take as much of Slick as he could.

“Mmm, yeah, look at you both, this is the sexiest thing I’ve seen in a loooong while. That's it, Specs. Keep going, are you going to let him come in your mouth?” Sir Sanchez asked, his tone low and husky, Specs sank his nose into Slick’s pubic hair and could feel the Professors tendons flex beneath him as he fingered Slick, and he moaned at the feeling of the arm pulsing beneath him. 

“ _ I'm gonna come-”  _ Slick gasped quickly, his whole body rigid, his expression scrunched, he was a coil ready to unwind. Specs eagerly moved his mouth up and down Slick’s length, tongue pressing the underside as he did and feeling the head of his cock press delectably at the back of his mouth, Slick’s cock pulsed as he came. The Professor sucked in breath through his teeth as he felt the teen tighten around his fingers, he gently stroked Spec’s hair with his other hand. 

“Look at your handiwork, Specs. You did such a good job, baby, taking what you wanted like that,” The baritone of the teacher's voice made Specs whimper as he had a mouthful of Slick’s come, the Professor's hand that was in his hair moved to grab his chin and pull it down so he could see. Specs opened his mouth and Sir Sanchez’s eyes flashed as he saw the white creamy fluid dance around the dark pink mouth and trickle along his tongue. “Such a good boy.”

Specs closed his mouth, swallowed and turned to catch Slick’s spent and content expression. He glanced down as the Professor removed his hand and wiped his fingers on a tissue beside the bed, and saw he had left his own precome on the teacher's trousers. 

“I'm sorry, I-” Specs pressed his palm on his aching erection to try and dab away the fluid, and the Professor looked concerned for a second before he realised what it was over. 

“Hey, that's okay--” He gripped Spec’s wrist and brought his hand up to inspect the pre seminal fluid, glancing at his trousers where it was printed before making solid eyes with Specs. “It's alright.” His lips twitched in a smile as his tongue came to the fluid on Specs’ palm, licking up the teens palm and in turn, the precome, slowly. 

“C’mon, so you can feel it too,” The teacher kept hold of his wrist and pulled Specs into his lap, he adjusted his glasses feeling his heart hammer each rib like a xylophone at the prospect of what was coming.  Slick crawled off to watch. When the Professor licked up his palm like that he nearly came on the spot, it was unexpected and crazy sexy. Specs took a few deep breaths to gather his bearings, the thunder of his heartbeat was a little different to how it beat earlier and was accompanied by a nervous flutter in his belly. 

The Professor checked Morty for a signal, the teen looked at Slick who was still panting, flushed to his ears and still hard. Slick raised his brows at him, and so Specs met the Professor's eyes and nodded with a small smile. Rick was surprisingly gentle, from what he observed before it looked rougher than this, but the teacher's long hand cradled his skull with a protective grip as the other hand smoothed along to Spec’s lower back. 

“Ready?” Rick’s eyes slid over his body, lingering on Morty's quivering abdomen. Morty nodded once more. 

The kiss was deep and immediately immersive, yet delicate. Spec's unsettled stomach was quelled almost instantly as it settled into calm butterflies. Fuck, the professor really was the best kisser. Specs opened his mouth a little more and Rick took that the chance to slide his tongue against Spec's own relaxed one, it tasted like a little like his precome and the liquor the Professor drank during class, it was warm and wet and pleasant. After a moment, the teen remembered then to reciprocate. He licked his teacher’s tongue, and the low hum of approval from Rick surprised him. He was encouraging Morty, and so the teen kissed with more fervour, reaching to touch softer-than-most-Ricks blue hair. 

He was lost in the moment, the embrace of the kiss, the liberating feeling of being wanted and the attention of Rick all for him when his insides froze. 

He felt the Professors hand creep to the seam of his ass. It stunted his kissing, and he faltered.

"You wanna know what I'm gonna teach you Glasses? The opportunity for your boyfriend over there to stake his claim." Rick's voice was a rumble in his chest and Morty felt it on his body, the kiss returned but a little slower as the Professor let Morty take the pace again, and once Morty's initial panic left they were back to passionately making out, Specs letting the lesson simmer through the sieve of his lust,  _ they were trying to make Slick jealous? _ Those deft fingers slid further, almost at Morty's hole.

“Red!” The young hand snapped down to the Professors wrist and clung tightly. He was wide eyed and horror prickled in his gut. 

“I-I-I-” An apology was stuck in his stuttering throat, he was mortified at his reaction, he was frightened of the reprimand he was going to receive. Time seemed still as his mouth dried up, he watched the professor's shocked expression for what felt like forever until it suddenly softened. 

“Well done, Glasses.” The Professor’s whole demeanour changed then, and Morty’s anxiety faded away at that proud look on Rick’s face. He was beaming, and it was such a rare sight that it left both Mortys in awe. The Professor ruffled Glasses Morty’s hair with his long fingers. “That’s exactly what the most important thing was, I taught you to be honest and communicative. You did just that. You remembered to use your colours and put them into play to make sure you knew you were happy with what was going on. But now, it's getting late, I've taught you both enough for one night, so class dismissed.”

Rick lifted Morty from his lap and got off the bed, brushing down his creased trousers and shirt. The warmth of his attitude was still there, Specs and Slick looked at one another.

“Go on, fuck off. It’s late and you have a class first thing.”

____

 

Specs’ feet felt heavier than normal, he was definitely exhausted, it was maybe a good thing that the Professor dismissed them last night when he did. If it was any later than that he wouldn’t make it through the day, surely. He met up with Slick, as was his usual morning routine and they were walking to class together. 

“He was so nice…” Slick murmured dreamily.

“Least you got to finish.” Specs huffed a little but smirked at Slick who swung his arm around Specs’ shoulders in an embrace as they walked. Specs adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat as though Slick could feel his heart dance. 

“Which was  _ amazing,  _ by - by the way.” Slick whispered in his ear. “I've got some making up to do.”

Specs shivered and giggled, resisting the urge to nuzzle into Slick, he wasn't sure whether that was something they could do together yet, if ever. 

They sat beside one another for Chemistry, Specs side glanced Slick and Slick winked at him, every time the teen dared a glance over the rim of his glasses Slick would do something to let him know he acknowledged the look, a lick of his lips or a particularly obvious hand adjusting the crotch of his trousers. 

The Professor's advice and praise during their bedroom antics would be in their spank bank for the foreseeable future, all Mortys had a penchant for praise,  _ especially  _ from a Rick, but more than anything the feeling of Slicks pulsing dick in his mouth had Specs squeezing his hands into fists at the memory. They got their books out ready for Scientist Rick to teach them today, Specs neatly lining up his stationary and Slick chewing his pen when both of their spines snapped up straight at that all too familiar sound. 

“Well, due to unforeseen hango- _ OUGH _ -vers from hell, I'll be covering Scientist Rick today.”

Slick and Specs were frozen like rabbits in headlights as they watched the Professor waltz in and dump a gym bag on the teacher's desk. 

Fuck, they weren't ready. They weren't ready to see the teacher that had unravelled them like a cat rolling spools across the floor just a few hours ago. 

“And today we have an important lesson that  _ may  _ or may not be useful to  _ some _ of you.” He scanned the classroom. “There have been reports,” The Professor leered at Specs and Slick “of a few dumbasses getting ‘kinky’ with wax play. I'm nipping this trend at the wick before you all become a new feature in Madame Tussaude’s Wax Museum.”

The entire lesson was torturous for Specs and Slick, from the moment that gym bag had slammed on the desk they had their hands in their laps, the two watching that agile slender body manoeuvre around the classroom as he explained candle wax, what was worse was the way he  _ held _ the candles. The Professor smoothes his long fingers up the body of the longer shapes, looking at the candle with an almost loving expression, as though these candles had sentimental value to him, like he wanted to  _ kiss _ the tip. Both Specs and Slick were pulling their sweater vests over their laps as they watched. 

The Professor placed three different candles on each desk so they could get a good look at them as he explained the types of wax. 

“There are too many candles in existence to show you. So I'm just showing you three.”

“Shouldn't he be showing us  _ five?” _ Punk Morty giggled looking over at Slick as he whispered to Rabbit Morty.

_ “ _ Slick can't count up to five, that's where he starts. Five… Six… Seven…” Rabbit sniggered. 

“And he  _ has  _ to keep going,  _ all _ the way to infinity.”

“Infinity,  _ plus one.”  _

“Paraffin is hot as hell.” The Professor stood in front of Rabbit and Punk’s desks with a large candle in hand. “It melts between 120-160° fahrenheit. Did you know that you only need 111° for a thermal burn? _ ”  _ The Professor lit the candle, and continued speaking. The rest of the class was so quiet, they could hear the crackle of the wick catching the lighter flame. “And if skin comes into contact with 160°, a burn develops in less than one second. Hot liquids can cause life threatening injury with hot  _ water  _ at 140°, that’s  _ third degree burns.  _ Can you imagine what hot wax does? When it melts into the skin and you can't get it off? _ ”  _ Sir Sanchez dipped in his fingertip into the new melted pool of wax beside the wick for the teens to see. “That's 20° cooler than Paraffin’s  _ peak,  _ seeing as you were both conversing over  _ math.” _

Some Mortys were confused at the change in lesson, but Specs and Slick were avoiding the teacher's eyes like guilty dogs, and judging by the Professor's tone, he knew what he was doing to them. Specs couldn't quell his gut in the shame of initiating their severe burns last night and Slick winced. 

“I can take some fuckin candle wax,  _ Professor _ .” The Punk practically spat his title, gritting his teeth with disdain. 

“No, you fucking can't.” The Professor was cool and calm, and stood talk with an heir of intimidation that made Slick and Specs’ remember exactly what he could be capable of. 

“Fuck you, old man.”

“You wanna take the heat of detention? Be my guest.” Punk went to fight back once more but the Professor raised a brow over the lit Paraffin candle with a daring look, and he actually sat back down. 

The class took a moment to watch as their tutor walked back to the front with the scalding hot candle in his grip in silence. 

For the most part, they agreed that this was pretty easy compared to Scientist Rick's crazy rants about how other Ricks didn't treat chemistry like the loving lady no Rick had ever had. 

“Soy, on the other hand.” Professor Rick lifted a candle and tilted it, Specs physically cringed as he saw the wax land on their teacher's arm, remembering the severe burns from his and Slick’s debacle. “Oops.” The Professor looked up sharply at Specs, who blushed at the acknowledgement. “ _ Thankfully, _ it burns at a lower temperature,  _ and _ cools faster. So it still feels hot when it touches your skin, but your likelihood for injury is drastically lowered.” He peeled off the dried wax and showed his arm to the class. No marks or redness.

The lesson was a breeze and actually  _ pleasant. _ “I'm gonna need those back, don't need any clumsy Mortys setting fire to the academy now, do we?” Each Morty handed in their candles into the gym bag on their way out, all on a little high from the class. “See you at the end of the day, Punk.” Punk snarled on his way out, boots clinking with metal at each moody stomp. The Professor paid no mind to it but stopped Specs and Slick on the way out as they placed their candles in the bag. 

“But  _ you two,  _ can keep these.” The Professor, with a shit eating grin and raised brows, handed the two Mortys their soy candles, they were in little tins. “Light it up, wait 30 minutes for the wax to melt, blow it out and you're ready to go. Don't go pouring wax on each other without trying it on yourself first, a-a-and remember what I taught you. If you need any more  _ advice _ , don't be afraid to come to me again.” The Professor held the napes of their necks with a tickling soft touch of his fingers and the the teens both felt the hairs raise on their arms with the skin orgasm it coaxed from them. 

 

______

 

The silence of the corridor was deafening, Glasses Morty heard the sound of his own breathing slicing through the still air, his grimace was beginning to hurt his cheeks as it deepened with each step- it was a gamble as to whether he was going to tread on a squeaky floorboard. He persevered past his anxiety, because what waited for him at the end of this treacherous endeavour was going to be worth it. The corridor seemed to stretch longer with each tip he toed on the wooden floor until finally, he arrived outside his destination. He could have kissed the door with gratitude at how blessedly silent the journey was, he decided to enter instead. Specs released the long shaking breath that he hadn't realised he'd held hostage in his lungs and pressed the door open.

Immediately he was pulled through by a hand on his wrist and the click of the door sounded as it closed promptly behind, Glasses Morty stumbled forwards before that same grip dragged him back into a warm body. 

“Jesus Christ, Slick!” Morty scrambled to collect his glasses that had skewed against his face.

“Hey, Specs. What took you so long?”

“I know.” Specs swallowed as he stood up straight and caught Slick’s eyes, they both understood. The night previous with The Professor was still so fresh in their minds, they had both non stop thought about it, it was causing their boners to become frequent and more inconsolable than ever before. 

Slick stepped back and opened his robe, and Specs let out an involuntary whimper. 

“I-i-it’s cute, Slick.”

“Ah, well… Y'know, it was just something I had laying around for no reason, but then I remembered you- you like this sorta thing.”

Slick was naked besides some very revealing and very cute undies. They were dark red mesh that was almost black, and up the middle was bright red ribbon, criss crossed like a corset up the center, and Specs could see Slick’s hard cock beneath. 

Specs took a deep breath and decided to initiate all he learned with the professor. He authoritatively stepped forward and took Slick by the wrist and threw him onto the bed, following him down and mounting him in quick succession. “Holy fuck,” Slick murmured, wide eyed as he swallowed, gaping up at Specs. 

“Are you okay?” Specs Morty adjusted his frames and tilted his face. 

“Y-yeah, I'm good-” Slick murmured. 

“Good.” Specs smiled and knelt up, grabbing Slick by the ankles and pulled him down the bed so his ass sat on his groin. Slick moaned and tossed his head back. “That's r-really good, Slick.” Specs hummed as he copied their Professor the night before, making bear claw shaped fingers as they gently scraped up Slicks calves and then inner thighs. 

“Fuck!” Slick hissed, he was completely unprepared for Specs Morty's efficiency. He was convinced he would need to beg Specs to be kinky and on board with this, and it was like he was possessed. Slick panted, happy to have Morty so confident, he wanted to keep it that way. 

Specs leaned down once more and kissed Slick like the world was about to end, open hungry mouth, messy yet purposeful, between removing his own clothes, unlike the night previous with the Professor, he didn't feel as exposed. He ground his cock against Slick’s cute undies, their erections rubbed together with an amount of friction that was simultaneously too much yet too little. Specs kisses were fevered and quick, trailing from Slick’s mouth to his jaw, down his neck and chest- belly and lower. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck-” Slick groaned, bracing himself on the bed by gripping the sheets, and he gasped and held his breath when he felt the ghost of hot breath along his cock, he felt the light tugging of fabric around it and it was a  _ teasing _ . He lifted his head to watch what Specs was doing and he was gently tugging at the ribbon on his undies, and untying it with his teeth. “ _ Ohh,  _ Jesus, Specs- Stop, stop.” 

Specs’ heart sank. “Oh, jeez. Yellow? Was that a-a-a red?” He sat up, upset painting his face, horrified that he may have gone too far.

“No! No, it’s green. But it’s my turn, this - it’s not fair on you!” Slick sat up properly and grabbed Specs by the back of his neck and brought him to lie down next to him, seeing that Specs was still glossy eyed, he elaborated further. “It's amazing, Specs. All that you've done for me a-a-and you, you're amazing. It's just my turn to treat  _ you. _ ” 

A small smile was on Specs’ face and he closed the space between them and kissed. It was slower, more tender, every noise their mouths made intensified the tenderness especially with the sounds of breath rushing through their noses as they inhaled between kisses. Slick hummed as he stroked Specs’ cheek with the back of his fingers. 

Specs whole body was shaking in anticipation as Slick climbed over him, Specs could smell the fresh application of Slick’s hair gel and the mild soap over his skin. Specs was mesmerized by the adoring look those hazel eyes were giving him and he was paralysed with it, he wondered if Slick could see how he felt for him. Slick cascaded his hand down Specs slender body. “Jeez, I-I’ve got you.”

Specs almost sobbed at the tenderness of it all and when Slick stopped he covered his face with his arm in embarrassment. “Green…” He whispered. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm - I'm more than okay, green. Green.” He reiterated. 

Slick, cautiously this time, kissed Specs torso and felt the nub of his luscious pink nipple between his lips. He kissed and licked with a light tongue. 

“ _Haah…_ Oh, Slick _.”_ Specs wriggled and Slick hummed at the sounds spilling from his mouth, the Professor was right, responsive lovers were the best. He moved over to the other nipple and did the same. “Let's try it again.” Specs suggested, moving his arm away from his eyes. “The candles. Let's try it.”

“Are you sure?” Slick didn't want to cause injury again, but he was excited to get it right this time after fucking up so badly previous. Specs looked up at Slick and decided that it would be a good way to clean the slate of their mishap, and it was an exercise to build trust between them. He wanted Slick to know he trusted him implicitly, even when he was anxious. “Okay.”

Slick got up to his bedside drawer and collected his soy candle that the Professor let him keep and lit it with a match. Once it started burning he placed it on a small plate and pulled Specs up the bed by scooping his arm around his waist. The glow of the candle did wonders for their teenage frames, highlighting protruding muscle and smoothing their flesh into an even tone, and Slick couldn't resist leaning over to kiss him once more. 

_____

 

“Hoooh, S-S-Sliiick.” Specs had his wrists bound together with the rope from his robe and tied to the headboard of the bed and a tie around his eyes as a makeshift blindfold. His abdomen was quivering in anticipation, littered with small droplets of candlewax. 

“Colour?” 

“Green.” And it was the truth. Specs was submerged in a world with Slick as his only connection, a source to toe the line of pleasure and pain. Slick’s comforting weight was sat on his thighs, and he held his breath as he waited for the next drop. “ _ Ah- _ ” Specs whimpered as he felt a trail of fire skip down his pecs and to his belly. It put stars behind his eyes, it made him writhe against the mattress and he had never been harder in all his life. 

“Specs, y-you're amazing.” Slick hissed, and Specs felt the weight shift from his thighs, he was about to draw his knees up and then he felt hands on the insides of his thighs pulling them apart. Specs had never been so turned on but he waited patiently for the next move. A hot tongue licked up his cock and the start of an orgasm spiked in his gut. 

“Hoooh. Slick--Slick, I wanna see…” He was glad the room was dark, so the blush on his cheeks remained hidden at the request. Slick chuckled and shifted his weight on the bed once more. The world was blurry but much brighter, and then Slick placed his glasses on again and he could see. His whole torso was covered in little droplets of wax, and he caught Slick’s arm to see just as much wax there as there was on him. Butterflies erupted in his belly. 

“I want you, Slick, please will you- will you have me?” 

“You don't need to ask me twice, there's nothing I want more.” Slick untied Specs wrists from the bed and checked them for marks. Once he saw they were clear, he kissed them anyway. He had a bottle of lube ready on the bedside table and he covered his fingers with it and shuffled back between Slick’s legs.

“Before you start… I-I know everyone is mean to you because you had f-five Ricks, but… Slick… I wanted… You’re my…” He cleared his throat. “I’m giving you my virginity, Slick. You’re my first.”

Slick was still. “What?”

“You’ll always be my… m-my first.”

Slick’s expression was neutral before he smiled softly, he did his best not to let that welling rise up past his throat. Every sharp stabbing comment about the Ricks he had lost was negated by the sweetest look in Specs’ eyes. Slick cupped his cheek as he gently slid his hand between Specs’ legs. The room was quiet, the only sound was a shaking exhale as Specs parted his knees for Slick. 

A fingertip pressed at his entrance and circled, Specs felt the strange new tickling and wondered how it was  _ so much more  _ different than when he did it himself. It was sensitive, and the way Slick watched him like he was the most hypnotising thing gave him fluttering in his belly, when the finger pressed inside of him he closed his eyes.

“Ahhhh, Sliiick…” Specs gripped the bed sheets. 

“Oh, oh- Specs… Y-y-you look…” Slick went quiet as he pushed his finger in further, Specs’ brow scrunched at the invasion. 

It was strange but not unpleasant, and Slick concentrated, adamant he was going to make this the best sex for Specs. He wanted his first time to be special, to be better than his. Once he was seated to the knuckle he paused to let Morty breathe through it. It was strange, to feel Specs body like this, from the inside, he was so  _ hot,  _ hotter than the wax and engulfing his finger his body was shivering with hunger.

Specs opened his eyes at the perfect moment to see Slick craning down with his mouth just inches away from his cock, watching him as his tongue came out and swept over the head. Specs hands clenched and unclenched down by his sides as he tried to keep his composure with Slick gently licking and sucking kisses on his cock. His finger gently moved inside of him as he took him further into his mouth and Specs trembled and reached the slick hair, groaning as Slick added another finger and curled them. Just as the Professor had. 

“Ahhh, it's-” Specs started, to feel the unusual sensations rise up into pleasure, slowly bubbling inside of him was the start of his orgasm. “It's so good.” He panted. 

After a moment he tapped Slick on the shoulder, the way his cock disappeared before he popped it out of his mouth nearly finished him off. “Colour?” Slick asked. 

“Green, come here for a second…” Specs pulled Slick by the back of his neck into a kiss, and Slick melted into it until he felt the tugging of the ribbon on his undies again. Slick groaned into Spec’s mouth as the ribbon came away. He continued to pull the shining fabric, untying it like laces to free his erection through the peak of fabric as their tongues licked into each other's mouths. “I want you to- I-I want you inside me.”

Slick gaped for a moment before he gathered the lube once more and coated himself with it, hissing at the cool sensation against his hot arousal, and then reapplied it to Specs, remembering one of the rules. 

He lined himself up by holding himself at the base, and Specs opened his legs wider for him. The view was by far the sexiest thing Slick had ever seen. Spec’s body was flushed, shaking and yet tight with anticipation. 

“I need it.” Specs whispered, and Slick caught his reflection in Specs’ glasses as he pushed inside. The head of his dick was swallowed by the hot taut body of his closest friend, so overwhelming he gasped and shut his eyes. Once he was fully seated the two embraced, holding onto one another as they adjusted, Specs was writhing and pushing his body tight against Slick’s. 

“I-I-I'm close already, Specs, fuck-” Slick made eye contact once more, looking into the windows of Specs soul. He reached down and started to jerk Spec's cock, whose body responded beautifully, gently thrusting towards his hand yet pushing back against him, he started moving his hips shallowly. 

“I want you to… Slick I want you to come inside me.”

“It's your first--” Slick shook his head as his thrusts got deeper, Spec’s held the hand that was jerking him and followed his hand. 

“I'm close too-” He panted, and Slick found an ounce of concentration to kiss away a little bit of saliva by the side of Morty's mouth. 

“It won't be our last, Specs… I'll never have enough of you… I could live in you, I lov…”

“Ahhh!” Specs came hard, it tumbled on him as Slick spoke sweet words to him, it crashed down his world and left him grabbing at Slick wherever he could reach, who followed him right away, erratically moving his hips as he spilled inside Specs, feeling hands pull him from the abstract free fall of his orgasm. 

“Oh my god… Oh…” Slick fell to Specs’ side and the two entwined together, sticky and messy without a care in the world about anything but each other. They kissed lazily, looking into each others eyes before they could keep them open no longer, and fell into a peaceful and satisfied sleep. 

The soy candle flickered away on the bedside table throughout the night. It's a good thing Professor Rick put it in a tin. 

_______


End file.
